balilsarredfandomcom-20200213-history
Titus Quintus
Titus Quintus, third of his name, is the head of House Quintus, lord of Lily Rock, Highlord of The Golden Valleys, Guardian of the south and head of the King's council. Titus Quintus may be old but is never frail or weak to any eyes, willing and able to fight his own battles. Appearance and Personality Titus was once known to be a handsome and chivalrous knight prioritising his family and honour above all else. He is quite selfless and independant, often ignoring the requests and support of others. He is judgementful and dread like with strong hatred for any who ever oposed him. He treats any lesser like dirt and is one of the greatest military generals because of it. His hair is completely grey and turning white with his rare elderly age, he tends to trim his stubble often and keeps hi appearance neat. He is a slender man with excellent posture and green eyes. History Titus Quintus was born in the middle of 448AM, to James Quintus and Kate Toll. During his youth he was trained in the way of politics and swords, much like his other two brothers Poland and Lumber. He also had a sister who was sent to the Kingdom for fostering. At the age of twenty three, his parents were both dead of natural causes and he was granted their land and holdings. Weeks after the inheritance his youngest brother Poland drowned whilst taking a bath and Lumber moved to his own holdings after the passing of its former owners. At the age of twenty six and just after the Kristen rebellion Titus was appointed Guardian of the south and married a girl named Sally. Together they had four children, two boys and two girls, all differing by years in age, until Sally died whilst giving birth to their youngest, Sally Quintus the second. Recent Events Kills and Death Quotes Family * {James Quintus}, Titus's father and previous lord of Lily Rock, Highlord of The Golden Valleys and head of House Quintus. Died from natural causes. * {Kate Toll}, James' wife and Titus's mother. Died from natural causes. * Lumber Quintus, Titus's younger brother and lord of Rare. * {Poland Quintus}, Titus's youngest brother. Froze to death in a northern winter * Linda Quintus, Titus's youngest sister and lady of Sea Worth. * {Sally Quintus}, Titus's wife and lady of Lily Rock. Died while giving birth to Sally Quintus II * Tacticus Quintus, Titus's eldest son, heir to Lily Rock and The Golden Valleys. Husband of Kristen Demonition. * Salsa Quintus, Titus's eldest daughter, wife of Harry Raytheon and lady of The Crossing. * {Kyle Quintus}, Titus's youngest son and general of the Quintus army. Executed by Rick Balder. * Sally Quintus, Titus's youngest daughter, wife of Gail Huntingdon and lady of Iron Gate. Trivia * Despite his old age Titus fights as well, if not better than any knight, which is odd for the time period. * Titus is one of the only two Quintus men who does not fight in Golden armour, the other being Kyle Quintus. Category:Characters Category:The Golden Valleys Category:House Quintus Category:Male Category:King's Council Category:Highlord Category:Lord